Here Comes Forever
by KaitlynLovesYou
Summary: Ally's parents are getting a divorce and moving Ally across Country. How does team Austin and Ally keep their Ally? Auslly with slight Trez. It's A LOT better than it sounds! Rated T for language!


**I do not own Austin and Ally or R5!**

I couldn't help but admire the way she was on stage tonight. She sang with the confidence she didn't know she had. Her voice trembled at first, and I could tell she was losing it. I got her attention and sang the words with her from the crowd. No one else noticed of course. When the song was over she jumped off the stage and ran straight to me. I spun the gorgeous brunette in my arms. "I did it!" she couldn't help but proclaim. I smiled and looked into her lovely eyes. "I always knew you would."

"What are you thinking about Austin?" I looked to Ally a little shocked. I thought everyone was asleep. I looked to Trish and Dez, they were both sound asleep still. I sighed quietly and motioned for Ally to come lay with me. Once she was next to me I leaned on one arm to be able to look at her. Bed head, sleepy eyes, and a soft smile; the girl couldn't get any more beautiful. "You... You're performance from tonight, I mean." She looked at me intently, and I could tell she was searching for the cause of these thoughts. I just chuckled as I placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm really proud of you Ally. You truly have no idea how amazing you were up there tonight."

I took another look around the practice room before lying back down. She stifled a yawn as she laid her head on my chest. I was going to say more, but she was already fast asleep. I guess I'll just have to find another time…

She had been quiet all day, I couldn't figure out why. It had been a month since she had conquered her stage fright. All she had done the entire month was jump around, she had been ecstatic. Now in this phone call I can tell she had been crying since she got home. "Austin I need you," she whimpered softly. My heart broke at the sound. "I'll be there Ally."

Within ten minutes I was at her house, my car parked in the front. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I fumbled with my key chain until I found hers. We exchanged keys in case something ever happened and we needed the other about a year ago. I locked the door after I entered and went straight up to her room. Her parents were arguing again, that was obvious by the yelling. No one knew about her family issues except me, so when I walked in her room to see her crying in her bed my heart sank. I could tell she had been there for a few hours trying to make it on her own. I locked her door behind me and went to her bed. I scooped her up and placed her in my lap. I kept my arms around her waist as I gently whispered to her. "It's okay, I'm here now. I've got you… Won't ever let you go…"

When Lester and Penny's screaming became too much I reached in my pocket and pulled out my iPod and two pairs of headphones (I have the dual connector.) I put on a playlist of Ally's favorite songs (most of which were mine I might add.) I softly sang along as I gently caressed her. Eventually she and I both fell asleep.

I awoke to Ally still pressed against my chest, I really loved the feeling. She was awake, I could tell by the shudders she was desperately trying to hold it. I gave her a light squeeze, gaining her attention. She looked at me, and I could tell with the moon light she had been crying again. I tenderly wiped away her tears and gave her a small smile. Lester and Penny had quieted down some time ago I'd presume. She looked at me and sighed. I gave her a slight nod of encouragement, knowing that she finally could tell me the worse part of this is. "They're getting a divorce. Mom is moving to Africa, and dad is selling Sonic boom. He wants us to get a fresh start somewhere else." I immediately went rigid. She is leaving me… No more Austin and Ally… I forced myself to focus on her. How had she dealt with this so long by herself? I pulled her closer to me, refusing to let go as she sobbed a mixture of incoherent words and my name. I whispered sweet nothings trying to calm her.

The truth is I don't want her to go. I want her to stay here with team Austin and Ally, with me… I hold in my own sobs as a few tears sneak out and get caught in her hair. I tried to be strong for her, but I couldn't. Losing Ally is like losing the part of me I never knew I needed. I sobbed with her as we held each other in our arms. Once we both calmed to just tears escaping our eyes she said the one thing I was hoping she'd say. Well not THE thing I hope she'd say, but definitely one of them. "Austin, don't let them take me from you." I automatically pulled her into my arms as I swore to her. I'd do everything in my power to keep the girl I love with me. I haven't even found the courage to tell her how I feel, I can't let her leave. We held onto each other for the rest of the night.

We walked into the living room together, both of us looked exhausted and it was clear we had been crying. Her parents weren't the least bit shocked; I assume they had seen my car in the driveway early this morning. "I'm going over to Austin's house." They just nodded and went back to ignoring each other. I pulled her out of the house before she cried in front of them. I know her, and her pride is too large to allow them to see what they are doing to her. As soon as we are out of the house I pull her into a hug. "Always here for you Alls." I whispered softly.

Once we were in my room we called Trish and Dez to have them come over. Ally sat in my lap on my bed, Trish on the other side, and Dez on the desk chair. "What's going on?" Trish finally broke the silence. I gave Ally a quick squeeze and she began. "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce. Mom is going back to Africa. Dad is selling Sonic Boom," She let out a small sob so I pulled her closer to me. "He wants us to move out of Florida and get a fresh start. I can't leave you guys." Trish and Dez were hugging us before we could say anything else. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes again. I couldn't lose Ally, not now or ever. No one questioned my tears and I'm glad. But we all agreed it was time to make plans to keep Ally here with us. We were like one big family, the four of us. If one were to leave, we'd all be broken and lost. We all needed Ally, and none of us were too proud to admit it. "I can ask my parents!" Trish and Dez asked at the same time. We nodded to both of them and they ran out, eager to start persuading their parents.

"Ally," I said softly. "Hmm?" She was getting tired, I could tell. I had to say what was on my chest before she fell asleep though. "Ally, you are absolutely the most beautiful girl I have and ever will meet. You're my best friend, and I'll always be right here for you. I promise I'll do everything I can so you can stay. I won't let them take you." She looked up to me with watery eyes and I kissed her forehead. I couldn't tell her I love her, not yet. If I failed and she knew it would break her into even more pieces than she is in now. "I can't stand seeing you cry" I whispered, gently leaning my head onto hers. "Austin, take me somewhere, anywhere. I just want to spend the day with you, in case it's my last chance." I couldn't argue the pleading in her eyes. She got up and rummaged through spare clothes she kept in my closet before going to take a shower. She came out in a typical Ally dress and a fake smile. I could see right through it. I kissed her softly on the cheek before going to take a shower myself.

"Where are you taking me Austin?" I smirked as I kept my hands over her eyes. I led her up to the carnival in town. She never really enjoyed these things, but that doesn't mean I can't win her a lot of stuff and take her on the rides she does enjoy! She smiled her first genuine smile today when she opened her eyes and we were in front of her favorite ride: The Hang Glider. I think we rode it at least half a dozen times. Throughout our few hours there we went through the fun house, rode half of the rides (even the ones she doesn't like) and I won her three different stuffed animals. Both of our minds were, for now, preoccupied.

"Any special requests on our next location Ally?" She smiled and nodded, "I want to go to the beach."

Once we arrived I pulled out a large blanket from the trunk. Ally and I usually shared it when the gang came to the beach. It was around six so the beach was pretty empty. I got us drinks and we watched the water while talking about the impossible. "What is we were mermaid and merman?" I looked at her, she always came up with crazy dreams, and I loved hearing them all. "We wouldn't have to worry about separating. We could live an immortal life under the ocean, just the two of us." I smiled and pulled her into my arms as I laid us down. Deciding to play along I joked "Okay, but you would look really silly with those wedges on your fins." She laughed and hit me playfully before laying her head on my chest.

When we met up with Trish and Dez later they both look dreadful. They fought hard battles, but before even talking to them we know the efforts weren't rewarded. I pulled Ally into my arms before the first sob even had a chance of escaping. They left without ever saying one word. "Don't give up yet Alls." I held her close in my room until she fell asleep, and then I snuck away from her. I knew what I had to do, and I would do anything to make them say yes. It was time to talk my parents into letting the love of my life stay with us.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you guys?" They smiled and patted the empty space on the couch. I walked over there and took a deep breath. "Will you promise to hear me out?" They nodded slowly and I could tell they were getting worried, but I took the time to explain everything anyways: the divorce, the move, and even Trish and Dez's attempts. Even after my entire spew they presented me with only one question. "Are you in love with her?" I took a shaky breath before admitting what I haven't even told Dez. "I am completely head over heels in love with Ally." They didn't look surprised, and I'm sort of taken aback by that. My mom just smiled. "You aren't going to force her into anything?" I knew what they were talking about. We've had this talk plenty of times. They know they can't control what I do with a girl so they won't try, as long as I don't do anything she doesn't want to do. "I would never in my life do anything Ally didn't want me to do." They just nodded before looking at each other. "It'll probably take a lot to convince Penny and Lester, but it is what's best for Ally. We'll work on setting up the guest room if she wants it, otherwise she can just stay in your room. She's usually there anyway." My dad rolled his eyes at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll all go over there in the morning to talk with them." I was ecstatic. I jumped up and hugged them both, muttering thousands of "Thank you" before running up to my room.

The sight in front of me melted my heart. Ally was curled up in a ball, clutching one of my jackets. "Austin…" she whispered in her sleep. I could never deny my love for this beauty. I quietly curled up into the bed and she automatically melded with my body. I fell asleep with the love of my life on my chest.

"How did you sleep Austin?" I looked down to see Ally staring up to me. She has obviously been up for a while. "Great!" I muttered "dreams of you," softly after she began getting up. "Ally wait!" She turned slowly to me and I could tell she was fighting to hold in her tears, to be strong for me. I hated when she tried to block me out… "Ally," I tried a little softer as I walked over to her. "How would you like to stay here, with me?" That pushed her over the edge and the tears spilled, this time in nothing but joy, as I pulled her into my arms. "Mike and Mimi are okay with it?" I gave her a light squeeze before pulling away only slightly. "We're all going over there to talk to your parents after breakfast." I could see the relief wash over her face as she pulled me in for another hug. "Thank you so much Austin."

When we walked downstairs my parents laughed at our tear stained faces. "I would certainly hope those are tears of joy this time." We both laughed lightly as we walked to the table with pancakes and fruit. We both took plenty of both; I don't think we've really eaten much of anything since we found out, and these were pancakes. Who wouldn't eat all of them? "You two head up stairs and get ready."

I flopped on my bed while Ally found the stuff she needed to take a shower. "Ally, I think I gained like a hundred pounds." I complained. I really had eaten my weight in pancakes this time. "Austin, it's your own fault. You shouldn't have eaten my pancakes when you thought I wasn't looking." Dang… She knows me to well.

I could tell she was a bundle of nerves right now. She hadn't been home or even spoken to her parents in two days. I know she is terrified they will say no. She reaches for her hair, hoping that her old habit of chewing on it would bring her a little relief. I quickly grabbed her hands in mine; I would not let that happen. Instead I sang to her, not a song that had been recorded, but a true heartfelt song.

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_Okay maybe I'm shy_  
_But usually I speak my mind_  
_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_  
_You think I have no confidence_  
_But I do, just not with you_

_Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_  
_Yeah..._

_So forgive me_  
_If I'm doing this all wrong_  
_I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_  
_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'm stuck on you_  
_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_Look at me, perfectionist_  
_Yeah I'm a workaholic_  
_But on my phone, I feel at home_

_I don't like rules_  
_But make my bed_  
_Floss to keep my teeth perfect_  
_Yeah it's true, I got issues_

_So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_  
_Yeah..._

_So forgive me._  
_If I'm doing this all wrong_  
_I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_  
_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'm stuck on you_  
_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_I'm stuck on you_

I sang quietly so my parents wouldn't hear, but loud enough for her to be comforted into my embrace. By the time I finished the song we were at her house, but she was still okay. I held her hand as we all walked inside. "Thank goodness sweetie, you're here. You need to start packing!" She didn't say a word as Mimi and Mike came in behind us and beckoned all of us into the living room. Penny automatically excused herself to get us all drinks, and the façade was on. Penny and Lester acted as a perfectly normal couple, but we all knew better. "Penny, Lester. We heard about everything, we're so sorry for the divorce." Her parents looked relieved that they no longer needed to act lovingly towards each other. "Where are you two moving to?" Ally looked up to me confused so I leaned in to whisper to her "It's okay." She nodded and put her head on my shoulder. I knew this was killing her inside, and it took every ounce of me to keep the two of us in this room with them. Penny brightened up at the thought "I'm going back to Africa!" No surprise there. She spent most of Ally's life there. "Ally and I are going to New Mexico this weekend." Lester said firmly. My parents frowned and knew this was the opening they needed, no more nice talk. "That is actually why we're here. Ally is in her senior year of high school, all of her friends are here in Miami; not to mention her new career. We think it would be best if you let Ally stay with us."

Her parents answered at the same time.

"Of course she can!" Penny agreed.

"No way in hell!" Lester fumed.

They looked back to each other and WWIII began. I saw the sniffles Ally was beginning to have and I immediately took her up to her room. "No worries Alls, mom and dad will make them agree." She threw herself into my arms and began to shake. No tears escaped her eyes, and that worried me even more. Her voice came out barely above a whisper. "I'm scared they'll take me away from you Austin, I don't want to leave you." I smile into her hair. Damn, I love this girl. "I'll just follow you then." I murmured into her hair. She laughed as she looked up into my eye. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed with me. I flipped her over and began tickling her. We could both hear Penny and Lester's voices rising, and I refused to let her cry again. "Austin stop!" She let out in between gasps of air. I couldn't help but laugh as I plopped down beside her. "Thank you Austin, for everything." I immediately opened my eyes when I felt her soft lips land on my cheek. I looked into her eyes and saw many emotions I couldn't really place. "I…" I almost told her, I wanted to. Now would have been the best time… "Kids come down stairs."

"Ally," Lester began. "Is this really what you want?" I felt her shudder, and I knew she just wanted him to be happy. I gave her a reassuring hug. "You can do it Alls." She nodded slightly and pulled away. "I want to stay here, with Austin. I understand that you two have to leave, but don't pull me into this mess. My friends are here, my school, my career. Austin is here. Don't make me go somewhere where I'll never have these things again." When she finished she was crying and I automatically wiped away every tear that fell. "As long as Mimi and Mike will have you, you can stay here." Once Penny said this Ally's face brightened. She jumped into my arms and I spun her around. "Thank you, mom and dad." She gave them quick hugs before we went to pack as much of her stuff as we could.

When we got home and unpacked all of her stuff she was exhausted. Mom and dad said Trish and Dez could stay the night in celebration so Ally took a nap before they got there. "Austin…" She murmured softly. "Yes, Ally?" She came over and sat in my lap, her sleepy eyes held love in them and I could see it clearly. I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Austin." I smiled as I placed another chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you to Ally."

It had been a month since Ally moved in with me, and we're still going strong. We're always doing concerts, or writing songs. Trish and Dez FINALLY got together, and they spend all of their time together or with us. We always make Austin and Ally time though; I take Ally on extravagant dates because she deserves the best. We've become the 'it' couple and that will never change.

"This goes out to my beautiful girlfriend Allyson Dawson."

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_  
_I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88_  
_And where we're going girl,_  
_Won't be needing roads 'cause,_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_This ain't no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_  
_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_  
_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_  
_You and I can even write the end_  
_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_One you hate so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake, pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_  
_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_  
_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_Me and you outta space_

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_  
_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_  
_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_  
_You and I can even write the end_  
_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_One you hate so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake, pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na __[7x]_

_Let's go home together_  
_Play our roles forever_  
_Let's grow old together_  
_Here comes_  
_Here comes_  
_Here comes forever, baby..._

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_One you hate so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake, pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_Here comes forever_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_  
_(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_  
_Here comes forever, girl_

I smiled at her, front row in the audience just like any other concert. I pulled her on stage and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss. "I love you Allyson Dawson." She giggled before giving me another kiss. "I love you Austin Moon."


End file.
